Beautiful Distraction
by mabelreid
Summary: What do you do when your job consumes and threatens your sanity and peace of mind? How do you cope when you can't stop thinking about the person that shares that job with you? Reid and Emily are about to find out.
1. Blood Lust

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey all... I'm not really sure how many chapters this will be or where it's going. I think it will end of with a bit of a cohesive plot rather then as a series of related one shots. I'll leave it up to you to decide. There will be at least one more chapter so that Reid gets his say. Please enjoy_**

**_Blood Lust_**

Emily dropped her go bag on her bed and sighed. As much as she loved her job and the chance to help others - it seemed like lately it would be the death of her - literally, all because she had lost her focus. She sighed again and went to her closet for a robe.

Rain pelted down on her windows as she shed her jacket and her damp shoes and socks. The room felt like fall had really come to stay in DC. She went to the thermostat. It read seventy degrees, still too warm outside to turn on the furnace. Still, the chill in her heart wouldn't leave without something. She thought briefly of going downstairs for a drink, but dismissed it. It would be too easy to go down that path.

Instead, she headed into the en-suite bathroom she'd renovated to her personal tastes when she'd purchased the brownstone. She turned on the taps to the oval shaped jetted tub and poured in her favorite lavender bath salts. As the steam, water and foam began to rise, she stripped off the rest of her damp clothing.

She lit several fat, vanilla scented candles scattered on the dark grey marble counter top and around the wide edges of the tub. She pulled a wooden basket out of the right side of the cabinet under the modern vessel sink, shaped oval to match her tub. Its blue glass glowed in the candlelight after she turned down the light to its lowest setting, plunging the room into semi-darkness.

The tub filled quickly. She turned on the jets and climbed in so that one of them hit her sore back. "Oh…" She groaned. "That's nice."

She reached over to her basket and pulled out her I pod. If she closed her eyes and concentrated on the music, then she might succeed in pushing her most pressing problem out of her mind. She put the ear buds in her ears and set it to shuffle.

She shut off the water and lay back against the back of the tub with her head on the bath pillow she'd found on line. Candlelight flickered around her, shedding its golden light over the foam, and her face as she slid down to let the water touch her chin.

She closed her eyes and let the soft piano and sax drift over her. The jets were working the pain out of her back and neck, so she began to relax and let her brain drift to something other than her job.

_She lay on her couch with a glass of white wine on the coffee table and a book in her hands. The only light came from the lamp next to the couch. She shifted, pulling the throw blanket up around her chin. _

_She couldn't put the book down despite her chagrin at falling for the current vampire craze that had engulfed the world. After all, she wasn't a fifteen-year-old girl. She was a grown woman who should be immune to the charms of Edward the Vampire, but… _

_She jumped when something moved in the shadows. Her eyes flicked to the large sliding glass doors, that showed her the Jefferson Memorial. Only shadows resided outside the glow of the lamp so she returned her attention to "Twilight." _

_Twelve pages later, another whispering movement passed the light of her lamp. She froze. Her book slipped out of her fingers and hit the light grey carpet with a soft thump. _

"_Who's there?" She said hoarsely wishing she had her gun close by instead of upstairs in her bedroom. _

_There was only silence in the room. She should get up and turn on her stereo to counteract the quiet, but she found she couldn't move from her position on the couch. A scent, something she couldn't name, suddenly wafted over her. It was familiar, but elusive, like the memory of a scent. _

_Another slight sound behind her head had her leaping off the couch. She almost tripped over the slippery cover of her book as she tried to look in every direction at the same time. _

"_I'm a federal agent." She said in a trembling tone. "Show yourself now and I won't hurt you." _

_She heard the voice's low and mellow echo as though they stood in a huge empty sports arena. "Emily…" The voice whispered. _

"_Don't screw with me," she shouted. _

_He stepped out of the shadows and his face knocked her off her feet and back onto the couch. His golden brown hair, short and wavy, framed his pale white face with shadowed eyes. The eyes, golden-brown and seductive pinned her to her seat. He moved with the ease of a panther stalking its prey. _

_Her heart rate pounded in her chest as he casually walked over and sat down next to her. _

"_You scared the hell out of me Reid. How did you get in here?"_

_He reached over and touched her hand. She flinched and pulled away from his cold skin. It must be colder outside then she'd thought. _

"_How did you get in here?" She repeated as he stared into her eyes. _

"_I picked your lock. You really should have an alarm system installed."_

"_Thanks for the advice."_

_His eyes must have hypnotized her because she wasn't telling him to get out. He reached up with one finger and slid it down her face. It was like ice on her skin. She shivered. _

"_I tried to stay away from you, but I can't." He whispered. "I'm sorry…" _

"_I don't understand what -" _

_He leaned in and kissed her. The touch of his icy lips on her mouth sent shivers racing up her back. Heat flared in her stomach as he pulled her into a vice like embrace. Her mouth opened letting his arctic tongue inside. His hands pushed up under the white cotton tee shirt she wore. _

"_Spencer…" _

"_Sh… "_

_She should be kicking his ass for touching her, but she couldn't make her hands push him away. His hands stayed icy cold on her skin. His thumbs brushed her nipples and she groaned into his mouth. _

'_You're so beautiful." He whispered. "I couldn't stay away from you anymore. _

"_I- I'm glad." She stuttered. "Touch me." _

_His long fingers pulled off her shirt. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. "You taste like fine wine." He sighed. _

"_Hmm… Don't stop." _

_Wetness began pooling between her legs as his hand kneaded her right breast. He slid his hand down her stomach making lazy circles around her belly button. Goose pimples popped out on her abdomen as his magic fingers traced patterns on her skin. _

"_Please…" She breathed. "I need you so much." _

"_That's my line," he laughed as her hands fumbled at his zipper. _

"_Shut up and make love to me." _

_He pulled her sweat pants off with the easy practiced moves of someone that's done it a million times. She managed to get her hands into his pants and pushed them down with his blue cotton boxers. _

"_Oh," she gasped at the size of him in her hands. _

_He jerked as her hands slid over him. She watched his eyes go dark and deep as she stroked him to the point of release. _

"_Stop," He panted moving her hand away from him. "I want to be inside you." _

_She lay back and he lay over her pushing her legs open. She gasped at the feel of his tip pushing at her entrance, dragging over her wet skin. He shoved inside, impaling her like the point of a spear._

"_Oh God…" _

_She clenched around him tight feeling orgasm building as he rocked inside of her. "Emily…" She gazed up at him and the deep sorrow that had overtaken passion in his face. "I'm sorry Emily but I can't…" _

_His mouth opened wide showing blinding white and wet teeth. "Spencer?"_

_His head fell to her neck in a blur and white-hot pain ripped through her throat. She screamed, and thrashed until the darkness blocked out the pain and the sound sucking and swallowing. _

Emily opened her eyes gasping and splashing around. Hot water and foam got in her eyes stinging her into full awareness from her dream.

Her heart pounded in her ears and her neck ached. She threw up one hand and touched her throat but it was unharmed. The whole thing was a dream brought on by that stupid book she'd been reading.

She sighed and sat up in the cooling water. These dreams or fantasies were happening more and more often. Ever since he'd cut his hair and filled out in all the right places she couldn't stop thinking about Reid, even at work.

She pulled her basket to her and grabbed one of her new, water proof vibrators from inside. The dream had left her shaking and aroused with no way to settle down. Sleep was completely out of the question without some kind of release even if it was at the end of a vibrator.

It lasted less than two minutes and she was shuddering and shaking calling Spencer's name out as she came. It was the third time that week she'd had to resort to this and it was getting ridiculous. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his beautiful, sculpted by God, face. She dreaded work now in a way she never had, because he was there and she couldn't touch him, kiss him, or simply spend an hour gazing into his eyes.

She stood up on shaking legs and grabbed a sapphire blue towel from the rack to dry off. She'd just drain the tub and go to bed. Sleep was her only option, the only way to escape.

CMCMCMCMCM

The rain had stopped by the time she woke up the next morning. Sunshine spilled through her light blue silk curtains. The sky was cobalt and white clouds floated by like cotton. The nightmares and dreams of the night seemed far away until she walked into the bullpen and he was there. It was going to be another long day.

**_TBC_**

**_A/n2 Yes... I have been sucked into, no pun intended, the world of Twilight. What can I say... Edward and Jacob are hot. _**


	2. The Knight and The Queen

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n here's Reid's fantasy. No vampires this time kiddies. Sorry... But I think you like it anyway. Please enjoy._**

**_The Knight and The Queen_**

"I'll take two cards." Reid requested from Emily who was the dealer for their poker game.

"I only need one card." She smiled wickedly at him.

"Hm…" He perused his cards, moving them around in his hands for long minutes.

"Stop playing around and bet." Morgan said as he and Rossi watched them play.

"Alright… I'll bet ten." He pushed ten M and M's to the middle of the pile.

"I'll see your ten and raise you fifty." Emily said confidently.

Reid pushed sixty more to the pile. "Show me what you have." He taunted her.

She laid down her cards with a scowl.

"A pair of threes," Morgan laughed. "You bet like that with a pair of threes."

Reid laid down his straight in diamonds with a flourish. "Nice doing business with you Emily," he pulled the candy toward him with a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Emily demanded. "I dealt your hand."

Reid tried to look offended. "Are you trying to say that I cheat when I'm the dealer?"

"Yes… That's exactly what I'm trying to say." She gathered all the cards together and shuffled them. "I want my candy back."

"Sorry… I'm tired." Reid waved her off, "Another time perhaps?"

"I told you not to play with him." Morgan said after Emily threw the deck at Reid.

"One of these days," she glowered at him. "I'm going to whip your butt again."

Reid fished up the cards from the seat next to him and from his lap and between the seat and the arm. "I wouldn't count on it, but I'll be glad to take you for more of your precious chocolate."

He stowed the cards under his chair, ignoring the look, Emily gave him that should have flayed the flesh from his bones.

When he popped up from under the table, she was leaning back against her chair with her eyes closed.

"Goodnight Emily." He said innocently.

"Go away Reid," She said.

He smiled and threw a handful of candy in his mouth. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were all settling down for sleep as the jet flew eastward back from Nevada. His mind flitted to the last case. No… He didn't want to think about it. He'd sit back and try to relax instead.

He found his eyes drifting over to Emily instead of closing. She lay, turned on her side with her eyes shut and her dark hair falling over one side of her face. She looked very young, like a girl, while sleeping. Her nose wrinkled as though she smelled something bad, or as though she knew, he looked at her.

He turned away, fearing that she would open her eyes and see him staring at her. Lately, it seemed like he couldn't get through the day without finding his eyes drawn to her face. Playing cards on the jet was the only time he could really look at her face without betraying his feelings. She reminded him of an angel in an old painting. _She had a classic face that Renaissance painters would have loved_, he thought.

She shifted in her sleep to her back, her hair falling away from her face. His stomach tingled and his hands began to sweat. He forced his eyes to close because, if he let his thoughts get away from him, he'd have to explain the tent forming in his slacks when she opened her eyes. It didn't take long for his exhausted brain to fall into a recurring dream he'd experienced three times in the last week.

_My tent flapped in the breeze as I strode inside. "My Lord," my squire greeted as he followed me inside. "An emissary from the queen brings you a message."_

"_Let him enter." I said wearily. _

_I had removed my body armor and sheathed my sword by the time the messenger entered my tent. He gaped around the large space with animal skins on the floor and weaponry scattered around the edges of the space._

"_My Lord Reid," The messenger began. "Her Majesty Queen Emilia of Scotland commands your presence in her tent." _

_I sighed… We had been victorious in the battle and the war, thanks to the lives of many brave men. I was exhausted and not in the mood for trifles. _

"_Tell her to expect my arrival within the quarter hour." _

"_As you wish my Lord," He left the tent. _

_I did not have time to wash or shave, but that was her fault for summoning me after a battle. Why had she come down from the safety of the castle? She should have stayed out of the way. Women, they never did the smart or safe thing._

_I left my tent, hurrying through the celebrations of my men. The smell of smoke from cooking fires and the stench of unwashed flesh sickened me but not as much as the precious red blood from my men. I believed in this battle, knew that it was for the safety of all of Scotland. Still, it frustrated me that I had to kill and destroy. _

_The Queen's guards let me through to the huge blue and silver tent at the very rear of the battlefield on the top of a small rise. I pushed through the flaps not bothering to disguise my irritation. "Your Majesty," I stayed on my feet despite the disapproval of her ladies in waiting and the guards. _

"_Leave us," the queen commanded them._

_They knew better than to complain or let their confusion show on their faces. She rose from a low seat covered with animal skins as they left the tent. "Please," she gestured through to a room separated from the main entrance. _

_I sighed again and followed her into what I saw to be her sleep chamber. A bed built from cushions, silk and fur coverings dominated the room. She stood at the foot of the bed watching me. "I wished to thank you personally for securing the surrender of our enemies. You are a cunning and strong warrior." _

"_Thank you, your Majesty." I clenched my hand behind my back trying not to feel how much it hurt to remain on my feet. _

"_I find that I am at a loss for words, Lord Reid." _

_I looked up to see the blood rising to her cheeks. Her dark hair was free of its usual elaborate upswept configuration. She wore a robe of dark blue silk over a white - wait that could not be right - nightdress made from lace and silk that revealed more of her body than I had ever seen. She was more beautiful than any woman I had ever known._

"_My Queen…" I started to say. _

"_The death of my Robert has left me lonely for a long time." She said taking a seat on the bed. "I have come to the decision that I must marry again. My advisors have been trying to convince me to accept an offer of marriage from Stephan of Spain. I am told he is old, fat and red-haired." _

"_Your Majesty… I am hardly the one to advise you on such matters." _

"_Please call me Emilia." She stood up and walked toward me. _

_She smelled of heather growing in the fields of my childhood. Her face, pale and beautiful framed her lovely dark eyes. _

"_I do not think that is wise My Lady." _

"_When did your love for me die Spencer? Do you not remember when we were children together? You promised me you would always love me, even though I was promised from birth to marry a king."_

_The day's battle left my mind as I tried to understand the feelings rising up in my heart and tingling in my gut. "Aye… I have loved you for all my life but you are my Queen. It is not right that I -" _

_She stepped forward and kissed me, just as she had when we parted ten years past. She had been on her way to marry a king, and I had been on my way to enter military service like my father and brothers. That kiss had been my first and I cherished it like a crimson rose growing in the light of summer. _

_I pushed her back gently because my body wanted to forget that she was the Queen. "Forgive me," I touched her face. "I should not take liberties with you." _

"_I believe it was I who kissed you." She said, keeping her arms around me. "I asked you here because I want you for my husband Lord Reid. What say ye?"_

_The shock of her offer nearly put me off my aching feet. How could she ask such a question after a battle lasting for a whole week without surcease? _

"_You are younger than I, Lord Reid and very strong. You possess intelligence and compassion. You were able to end this conflict without the loss of life I had envisioned. I value all of these qualities in a husband and the father of my heir." _

_I immediately stepped back. "What?"_

"_I am not as young as I once was, Spencer. I fear the chance for an heir will pass me by if I do not try again." _

"_Again, your Majesty," I asked in confusion. _

"_I lost three babies during my marriage to King Robert." She said, tears gathering in her eyes. "I wanted him to divorce me and marry someone that could give him children, but he refused. He said that if God willed, it would be so. Then he died in battle and I am alone. I did love him Spencer, but as someone loves a best friend. I have always loved you more, but it seemed impossible. I could nary disobey my father when he said I was to marry the King. I am sorry I hurt you"_

_I could only stare at her for a very long time. All of my dreams had finally come true, because I could not love anyone but her and now my chance beckoned. _

"_I will marry you." I said, dropping down onto my knees, "If it is your will." _

"_It is my will Spencer." _

_She touched my shoulder indicating that I should rise. "I do love you." I said pulling her back into my arms. "What will you tell your council?" _

"_I am still the Queen. They will have to accept my choice. You have many friends on the council. They will support you as the rightful King."_

"_I do not wish to take your kingdom my Lady." _

"_It is mine to give and I will give it to you as long as you agree that we rule together." _

"_You are wise My Queen," I pulled away from her again even though I longed to stay where I was. _

"_Stay," she pulled me back. _

_Her lips pressed mine until I could not think why I wanted to leave. My need for breath stopped the roaming of her tongue in my mouth, but it could not dampen the fire in my loins as she moved against me. _

"_Emilia…" _

_She smiled. "I like it when you say my name. No one else calls me that and I do miss it." _

"_I should go… It is not right for me to be here." _

"_I need you here," she said softly. "It has to be now." She said with a significant look. _

"_I do not understand Emilia."_

"_I am ripe. If you take me now I will conceive an heir for you."_

"_I - Are you sure?" _

_She laughed a deep throaty laugh I missed from our last walk together in the sunset all those years ago. "I am sure." _

"_We should wait!" I said without much conviction. "The council and the people…" _

"_Will not have a say… We will marry in the morning so none need know." _

"_I think your guards and your ladies will suspect something if I do not leave tonight." _

"_Oh my brave warrior, you really do not understand life at the Queen's court. They will keep this to themselves, trust me." _

"_I do trust you." I said ducking down to remove my leather sandals. _

_She let her blue robe fall to the ground while I removed my outer clothing. She stared at me so long that I began to feel like the boy I was years ago. _

"_I love your hair," She reached over and ran her hands through my long wavy hair. _

"_You should have let me bathe first." I said as I pulled her into my arms. _

_Her soft body aroused me to the point that I could not imagine walking away from her. I cared not if this next step gave us a child as long as it looked like her. I should hope for a son, but I really wanted a beautiful girl. _

_Her hands roamed over my body ridding me of the rest of my clothes. Her fingertips flicked over my nipples hardening them into pebbles. She kissed the tip of my chin, pressing her body to my hardened manhood. My breath began to hitch as I tried to pull off the gown that hid her from me. She kissed her way to my neck licking and sucking on the skin. _

"_Em…" _

_I finally succeeded in getting her gown off and she was glorious. "Never in my dreams did I imagine you like this." _

"_How you flatter me." She said. _

"_I speak only the truth." I brought home the point by taking one of her breasts into my mouth. _

_She gasped and ground against me. I picked her up and carried her to the heap of cushions on the floor. She wrapped her legs around me and rolled me over before I could enter her. She pulled a bear skin over us and straddled me. _

"_As your Queen, I demand the first satisfaction." She commanded. _

"_Your wish is my command Your Majesty." _

_She continued where she left off, licking her way down my throat to my chest. She sucked greedily on my nipple and my manhood jerked. _

"_Emilia!" _

"_You are so beautiful," She growled. "I love the taste of your skin." _

_Her hands slid along me and down to massage my thighs. "Please… my Lady." _

"_My Lord Reid…What is your wish?" _

"_This," I rolled her over and hovered over her body. _

_She gasped as I pushed hard at her entrance. "Oh no… I told you I desired the first satisfaction." _

_She rolled again and rose over me like a Goddess. I cried out her name as she engulfed me in her heat. "Emilia… Oh God." _

_She rose and fell digging her fingernails into my chest. It seemed to go on forever as pleasure built and crested. _

_She cried out her completion tightening around me like a vice. Then something jolted and bumped. My eyes popped open to see the scene had changed. _

The plane bounced in turbulence as Reid tried to remember where he was. The fire of the sex dream roared in his blood. He knew if he didn't get up and take care of the bulge in his pants he would spend the rest of the trip with damp cords and he didn't want to explain that to Emily.

He rushed out of his seat to the bathroom not noticing if the others were awake or not. The door to the bathroom all but slammed behind him as he fumbled at his zipper. He dropped his cords and boxers. It took two strokes and it was over. Pleasure knocked him to his knees as he ejaculated. He stuffed one hand into his mouth to stifle his moans and cries as the wave pulled back from him.

CMCMCMCMCM

When the jet landed an hour later, Reid had a book out. Morgan and Rossi had slept most of the way home. Hotch was awake and doing paper work. Emily slept. He watched them all carefully as they woke and began to collect their bags.

"Hey Reid." Emily said surprising him so that he almost dropped his bag.

"What?"

"You don't have to look so guilty?" Morgan said. "She knows you cheat at cards. We all do. I'm sure she forgives you for whatever you did to ensure your win this time."

"I didn't do anything." He squeaked.

Morgan only laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow kid."

Emily waited for the rest of them to file out. She followed Reid down the stairs. "So Reid… How would you like to go get a late dinner?"

"It's three in the morning Emily."

"So what… I know a place that serves all night. We can have breakfast if you prefer."

She smiled at him just as her other self had in his dream.

_Take a chance! _

"As you wish my lady."

**_A/n2 In my research about the origins of the last name Reid, I found a Gilbert Le Rede of Coul, Scotland in 1296. There is no Queen Emilia of Scotland, I made her up. The name Reid means Red in Old English_**


	3. Too Close for Comfort

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n heres the next chapter loyal readers. You're all the best. _**

**_Too Close for Comfort_**

"So what do you want to eat?" Emily asked Reid.

"Just coffee…" He said wearily.

"No way," Emily contradicted. "You are going to eat actual food. Now pick something out of this delicious menu."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her.

"Don't call me ma'am." She argued over her colorful menu with pictures of delectable looking breakfast food.

"Why not?" He wondered genuinely perplexed. "Isn't 'ma'am' respectful?"

Emily sighed… After the last week and all the disturbing, albeit erotic dreams, the last thing she wanted was a respectful Reid. If she could just figure out away to get him out of his cords, and sweater vests…

"Emily?"

"Respect is fine, but ma'am makes me feel like someone's grandmother." She complained.

Reid snorted laughter. "There's nothing of a grandmother about you." He said, and then he went scarlet and buried his head in his menu.

Emily smirked as the server came up to the table. Maybe getting him into bed wouldn't be so hard after all, no pun intended.

They ordered. She was glad to have a reason to talk to someone other than Reid. The server said around her bubble gum. "We got steak and eggs on special if ya'll want breakfast."

She snapped her gum and smiled at them. _She's way too cheerful for 3:30 in the morning_, Emily thought. She decided a couple of eggs scrambled, toast and apple juice rather than coffee. Her mouth fell open when Reid ordered the Lumberjack Breakfast, which consisted of three eggs any way you want, a short stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage and hash browns, and biscuits. He also ordered orange juice instead of coffee.

Their server winked and grinned at Reid. "I like a man who's not afraid of a big breakfast." She practically cooed.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"My name is Amber if you need anything."

She left, putting extra sway in her hips. Emily ground her teeth together, and then turned her irritation and surprise on Reid. "Since when do you eat like food's going out of style?"

"I eat," he said very defensively. "I can't help it if we're too busy to eat in the field. I eat like this when I have time, usually on the weekends."

She bit her tongue to keep it from licking her lips at the thought of him at breakfast in his house, wearing pajamas, or better yet just a robe very loosely belted. A nice long look at his bare chest would be very entertaining.

"Emily?"

She looked up to see him eyeing her questioningly. "Sorry… I didn't hear what you said."

His chocolate eyes studied her with some distrust. "I asked if I have something on my teeth."

She almost laughed. "Why would you ask that?"

He shrugged. "You were looking at me like I have a stain or something."

She clenched her hands together under the table while thinking fast. "No… You don't have a stain. I was just trying to picture you eating that breakfast you ordered."

"A good breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If you skip breakfast, it slows down your metabolism for the rest of the day. Your blood sugar drops to dangerous levels and -"

"I get the picture Reid…" She snapped.

"See… low blood sugar can make you irritable." Reid informed her ignoring her narrowed eyes.

"Can we talk about something other than plummeting blood sugar please?"

He started playing with his napkin. "What do you want to talk about?"

The first thing that entered her mind would send him running for the hills so she decided on a much safer topic. "Have you heard from JJ?"

He frowned a little. "Yeah… She sent me an email yesterday. She said her new job is great. She likes the nine to five hours."

"You miss Henry don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah… I know they're close. I mean Baltimore's only a couple of hours away, but it was nicer when they were only fifteen minutes away."

She nodded. "I miss her too. I think Garcia is in total Godmother withdrawal. If she can't buy Henry a gift once a week, she freaks."

Reid shivered. "It's pretty scary."

"Don't worry Reid," Emily said. "JJ's not going to let you drift away from Henry's life."

"You think so," his eyes were sad and deep.

"I promise. Do you honestly think Garcia couldn't find her if she did?"

He laughed, and his eyes sparkled. "That's true… Remind me never to run away from her."

Amber showed up with their steaming hot meals. Reid stopped talking to eat so she followed suit. He got through most of the food in record time. She halfway expected the speed with which he ate to make him sick, but he was fine.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"It's not my fault that you all think I never eat." He said imperiously.

She sipped at the last of her juice. "That's because you drink coffee like water and eat junk food. What are we supposed to think?"

"Now you know," he said. "What's next?"

Emily had been dreading this ever since they'd sat down to eat. She looked at her watch. "It's after four am. I'm beat. I know it's bad to sleep on a full stomach, but I really need bed. My place is five minutes away and you have a half hour drive. Why don't you come stay with me?"

He went white and choked on the last of his hash browns. "I can't do that." He squeaked.

"I'm not proposing anything untoward Dr. Reid. You're going to sleep on my couch. It's not like we have to go to work tomorrow. We have the weekend and unless we get called in…"

Reid drank off the rest of his juice. "Okay… I am pretty tired."

"Let's go then."

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid paced Emily's living room. He felt like he'd drunk five cups of coffee in rapid succession. He'd tried lying down on the makeshift bed Emily had fixed for him on the couch. His eyes wouldn't close no matter what he did, so he decided to watch the lights of the city for a while. The watching only lasted for two minutes. He couldn't make his mind shut down.

When his feet led to the stairs Emily had climbed after telling him goodnight, he didn't try to stop them. He let them take him up the stairs to the door at the top. He stopped and leaned against the door with his heart pounding so hard it felt like it might crack his breastbone. His hand reached out to the doorknob and the voice of reason, always so inconvenient whispered rather than shouted that he had no right.

She slept; he saw when he opened the door to her room. The sun was beginning to rise, forcing golden light into the room around the heavy curtains at the window. He couldn't make out the colors in the room, just shades of grey and black as the light tried to illuminate the room.

A clock on the end table said it was seven thirty, which meant he'd been pacing downstairs for two hours while she slept without a care in the world. She was so beautiful in the low light. Her dark hair caressed her face and the pillow like silk. He loved her nose, how it reminded him of all the classic beauties captured in paintings throughout history. Her mouth, without lipstick still looked kissable. He couldn't stop staring at her. His hands wanted to reach out and touch her cheeks, her hair, and her lips.

He should just leave this place and go home, but he could not make his feet take him in the direction of the door and the stairs until she turned over muttering something under her breath.

He stopped, his breath catching in his throat. If she opened her eyes she would see him standing there staring at her. He backed out of the room and hurried down the stairs as though the devil himself was on his tail. It was time to leave because he had just invaded her privacy in a big way.

He grabbed his bag and changed into a clean pair of pants, a white dress shirt and a brown tie. He threw his pajamas into the bag and folded up the sheet and blanket she had leant him. He stacked it on the pillow leaving all of it there on the couch.

He was halfway to the door when he realized that just leaving was rude. He should leave her a note or something. He looked around frantically hoping she would not wake up and catch him sneaking out. She would probably be mad about the note, but at least he would not have to face her until Monday. His eyes finally landed on the desk in the entryway. He pulled open the top drawer to find a pen and note pad.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily woke after the best night or morning's sleep she had ever had. The clock said it was nearly eleven in the morning so she had managed six straight without interruption, which had to be a record in the last few days. Her room was full of light when she got up and grabbed her robe. A nice cup of coffee was just what the doctor ordered. She laughed at the unintentional pun. Dr. Reid was in the house and she was unreasonably happy. They did need to talk, but after the coffee, she reasoned. They'd have some of the Danish she'd remembered to pull out of the freezer when they got in. It should be thawed and, if not, she could always throw it in the microwave.

She made it halfway to the door when she realized she hadn't showered in more then twenty-four hours. She turned back and went to the bathroom letting her robe and nightgown fall to the floor in her wake. She put up her hair not having the patience to wash it.

The hot water worked its magic on the last of her aches and pains from all the stress of the case. She soaped up her loofah and began to slide it over her body. The heat of the water couldn't compete with the flare of desire in her stomach as she wondered what Reid would look like in the shower with steam twining around his nude body. The rough material of the loofah scraped her nipples, which sprang up hard as pebbles. If only it were Reid's fingers on her skin.

_Steam rose around her as she soaped up her body letting her fingers caress her_ _skin. She sighed at the touch of her hands on her breasts and the heat that had lived there for weeks. _

_She didn't hear the door to the shower open or Reid slip in behind her until lips kissed her neck and long fingered hands covered her breasts. "Hm… Reid."_

"_Shh…"_

_His hands slid over her breasts, his fingers pinching at them as his mouth worked her neck. She moaned unable to keep silent as his hands moved all over her body. She cried out his name as one hand traveled to between her thighs and cupped her. _

"_Reid…" _

"_My love…" He whispered into her skin. "My beauty, she teaches the torches to burn bright."_

_His free hand pulled the detachable showerhead down. He moved her to the stone bench and set her down. He switched the setting to a pulsing massage and ran it over her shoulders, and down her chest, pausing to let it hit her nipples. Her hips bucked off the bench. She cried out his name; desire a full-blown fire in her gut. He moved the showerhead down pushing her legs apart and lifting her left leg up over his shoulder. The pulsing water hit her sweet spot and she screamed. "Oh God…" He left the pulsing jets do there work for a full minute pulling back just before she reached completion. _

"_What?" She began to say. _

_He moved between her legs placing one knee on the bench tugging her close. She gasped and climaxed as he slipped inside her. Pleasure bloomed over her body like a wave breaking on the shore in high tide. It crested leaving her breathless, but building again as he trust into her moving fast and hard. The tide swept in again faster then she wanted it to, but she was as unable to stop the next orgasm, as she would be to stop the pull of the moon on the ocean. _

_She barely heard Reid crying out, or feel him empty into her. Something else pulled at her attention, something she didn't expect. Tears cascaded down her cheeks dripping on his shoulder. _

"_I think I love you." She whispered at the same time he said. "I love you Emily Prentiss._

Her eyes opened in the steam and the water. The tears from her fantasy mingled in with the cooling water. She had to talk to Reid because of this was getting ridiculous. She hung the detachable shower head back in its place and turned off the shower. She left the enclosed space on unsteady feet. She dried off feeling lucky that he hadn't heard her and come looking for her. That would be the height of embarrassment. She pulled on her robe and took in a deep breath. It was time to putting an end to all this playing around. It was time to get serious.

She whispered down the stairs in her slippers and robe. The first thing she saw was that Reid was nowhere to be found. He'd left the makeshift bed neatly folded but he was gone. She didn't have to shout for him to know that her home didn't have his unique presence there anymore.

The note on the counter folded over and addressed to her confirmed her worst fear. He had said that staying there with her that night was okay, but it had been too much for him. She unfolded the note and began to read.


	4. Something to Think About

Disclaimer: see my profile

Something to Think About

The last thing Reid wanted to see that Monday morning was Emily waiting for the elevator when he entered the building. He actually stopped in his tracks and stared at her. She stood, facing the elevator so that he could see her from the back.

Her dark hair hung down her back, brushing the top of her scarlet shirt. She wore high-heeled boots with black slacks that fit wonderfully around her great backside.

_Stop staring at her butt! Are you crazy?_

He yanked his eyes away thinking that he should go hide in the men's room on the first floor until the elevator whisked her away. Yeah… that was one of his more brilliant ideas. He'd go hide in the bathroom for the next twenty years. He could call in his profiles by phone.

As if she'd felt him staring at him, Emily turned around and pinned him with a look. Her eyes blasted him with their dark intensity and he shivered. Then, she smiled at him and said. "Why are you standing over there Reid?"

He had no choice but to make his reluctant feet take him over to the elevator door. "So how was your weekend?" Emily said pleasantly.

"Listen Emily, I'm sorry about Saturday morning. I know it was rude to just leave like that but I -"

"Don't apologize Spencer. I understand." She said giving him a warm smile. "I pushed too hard inviting you over. It was wrong."

He gulped because he hadn't expected her to take his leaving with just a note so well. It totally threw him. "Um… Well, I'm still sorry that I didn't say goodbye or anything." He finished lamely as the doors to the elevator finally opened.

"Like I said, don't stress about it. It was one of those cases." She said by way of an explanation.

"Yeah… I guess it was. So we're still friends." He asked hopefully.

She leaned against one wall of the elevator and smiled at him. "Of course we are."

He felt some of the weight that had held him down for the last day slip off his shoulders. He found that he could smile back at her.

"I just hope we don't have to jump right in again." She said casually.

"Me too… I have lots of paperwork and I still have to write my report from the last case."

They rode the rest of the way to the sixth floor in silence. "Um… I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" Reid asked.

"No thanks. I need to go see Garcia for a minute. She's got some scheme cooking for Henry and I need to head her off." Emily sighed and then laughed. "It's a good thing they moved further away. Can you see Henry in school and his Auntie Penelope showing up to give him a hug in front of all his friends?"

Reid smirked. "Even I get how embarrassing that would be." He agreed. "See you later."

CMCMCMCM

Emily knocked on Garcia's door. The effusive tech invited her in with, "The oracle is in."

"Garcia…" She went inside shut the door and flipped the lock.

"Why are you locking the door?" Garcia asked from behind her scarlet framed glasses.

"I need to talk to you and I don't want anyone bursting in on us."

Garcia smiled wickedly, her ruby lips gleaming in the light of all her computers. "What secret do you have pray tell, that must be kept from the serfs ears."

"Oh God Garcia, don't make medieval times references." Emily complained.

"You need to _calm_ down honey bunch. Tell Aunty Penelope all about it."

"I'm serious PG." She said her voice rising. "I'm in real trouble."

Garcia immediately stopped typing and turned her full attention to Emily. "What's wrong? You look like hell."

"Thanks Garcia…"

She sat down and tried to think of the best way to say it. Garcia stared at her as she thought of how to tell her friend about Friday and the last few weeks.

"Okay… Here's the problem. I can't stop thinking about Reid." She said it so fast it all ran together in to something unintelligible.

"What?" Garcia asked looking very confused.

Emily repeated the words at half speed. "Go on and laugh." She added morosely as she looked at Garcia's babies and tried to make sense of the codes spiraling across them.

"You, thinking about our sweet Reid," Garcia said. "When did this start?"

Emily looked at the floor instead of her friend. "It's been a couple of weeks."

Garcia crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Okay, okay, it's been a few months ago. I keep having these day dreams and Friday night I asked him to stay over after the case."

Garcia's eyes lit up. "Oh my sweet Reid finally got laid."

Emily flinched. "No… Nothing happened." She said very loudly. "We went to get something to eat. It was closer to my place so I offered him my couch."

"You had the hottest genius in the world in your brownstone and you didn't get him out of those sweater vests and cords. Are you out of your mind?"

Emily growled at her friend. "I didn't want to scare him away."

"Then what's the problem?" Garcia wanted to know.

"He left while I was asleep upstairs. He left a note apologizing. I totally freaked him out and screwed it up."

Garcia took one of Emily's hands and squeezed it. "You didn't screw it up. Just talk to him."

"I can't… I don't know what I was thinking anyway. Agents aren't _supposed_ to fraternize. One of us could lose our jobs if Hotch or Strauss found out."

Garcia's eyes went very grave behind her glasses. "I think you have to decide what's more important to you, this job or my baby boy."

"You're saying I should think about leaving." Emily asked slowly.

"JJ left because she was tired of the way this job messed with her life."

"I love my job." Emily defended.

"Then you'll have to forget about Reid because you can't have both while you're working here. It's that simple."

Emily didn't speak to her friend for long minutes. "I should go back to work." She finally said. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time angel fish."

Emily had her hand on the doorknob when Garcia said. "Hey Em… you said something about day dreams. What kind of day dreams?"

Emily turned back and cocked one eyebrow. "I think you know." She said smirking.

"Oh you mean the kind where he throws you down on the nearest convenient piece of furniture, and has his way with you." Garcia asked innocently.

"How do you know it was him doing the throwing or the having?" Emily asked.

"That's my girl!"

CMCMCMCM

Reid looked up to see Emily taking her chair with a cup of coffee in her hand. She'd been in Garcia's office for a long time. Maybe something was wrong with his flamboyant friend.

"Is everything okay with Garcia?" He asked.

Emily looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You were in there for a long time," Reid said.

"We were talking about men." Emily said bluntly, winking at him.

"Oh," He buried his face in his file folder so she wouldn't see his burning cheeks.

The bullpen increased in volume as agents filled it with their voices. Reid worked on a consult from a detective in Oregon that had a two missing women in the last few months. They'd disappeared from the same bar where they'd worked as strippers. There wasn't enough data for him to work up a profile so he decided to take a break and get some coffee.

He remembered when Morgan had succeeded in talking him into going to a strip club. His curiosity had gotten the better of the part of him that thought it was all exploitation of women. The only experience he had with strippers was in television. It hadn't prepared him for the reality of men drinking, smoking and cheering scantily clad women on a stage that jutted out into the middle of the room.

Reid sighed and sipped at his coffee. He shouldn't be thinking about that now because in his perfect recall of memory lived a stripper that looked so much like Emily as to be her twin.

_Morgan found them a place near enough to the stage that he could stuff bills in G-strings. It had made Reid very uncomfortable to see these women topless and flirting with the men for money. One of the blond dancers had tried to get his attention, but he kept his eyes on the table until Morgan smacked him on the shoulder. _

"_Hey Reid… There's a dead ringer for Emily over there only she's younger. She must be new. I've never seen her." _

_Reid looked up to see a woman in a purple G-string with crystal beads and nothing else. She danced in a cage, gyrating her body like a snake in front of a charmer. Her undulating hips and her long slim legs held his undivided attention. His mind, capable of outside the box thinking in his job went inside the cage with this beautiful Emily doppelganger. He wrenched his eyes up to her face and it was Emily there smirking at him. Her lips moved to a pretty pout as he stared up at her. She slid one hand down her chest, not touching her breasts. His breath hitched in his belly. His pants began to tighten painfully as one of her fingers ran along the edge of her G-string. The urge to throw all caution and common sense aside and enter that cage with her nearly overwhelmed him. He thought he actually began to stand up when Morgan grabbed his shoulder. _

"_Hey… I've been shouting at you for five minutes. Are you okay man?"_

_The shock of Morgan smirking at him yanked his attention away from the Emily twin. "I'm fine," He shouted above the noise._

"_You look like someone hit you upside the head with a rock." _

_Morgan drank off the last of his beer. Reid didn't know how many drinks his friend had downed because he'd been engrossed in watching the stripper. In fact, he didn't particularly care whether Morgan got completely plastered. He had to concentrate on his breathing now and try to get rid of the bulge in his pants before someone noticed. _

"_See something you like Reid." Morgan went on relentlessly. _

_His friend gestured to the Emily look-alike as the music changed. She'd left the stage when Reid's attention had been on Morgan. _

"_Hey baby," She straddled Reid and began a slow, sinuous lap dance. "I don't -" He couldn't breathe to speak as the heat from her body reached out for him. He ceased to listen to Morgan chide him. He should be pushing this woman away, but his arousal wouldn't let him. His half-limp erection jerked to life as she undulated up and down on his lap. The heat and the friction sent shock waves through his groin and gut. The pain of arousal tight against his zipper enhanced the pleasure in his gut. _

_The dancer didn't speak to him, but she did smile when his hands clasped her waist. She ground into him hard and he couldn't stop the release despite the public place and Morgan right next to him. He groaned and said Emily's name breathlessly. Thank God, the music was loud enough to mask his ecstasy. _

"Hey Reid," Morgan said. "What are you doing in here?"

The memory of that night shattered and broke in the wake of Morgan right there next to him, as he had been that night.

"Oh, I was getting coffee." Reid said absently only thinking about the fact that he had a new bulge in his pants. He thanked God that Morgan stood behind him.

He reached for the coffee pot and poured out a cup while Morgan stood there. He could feel the eyes of his friend boring into his back. He mixed in a lot of sugar while breathing in and out and concentrating on the fact that if Morgan noticed his 'problem' he'd laugh like crazy.

"Are you sure you're okay." Morgan said going to the cabinet over the sink.

Reid decided to slip past him while he was grabbing whatever he wanted to go with his coffee. "I'm fine… I'll see you later."

He hurried away taking the stairs to the walkway above the bullpen, which was blessedly free of agents. Fortunately, the men's room was just around the corner. He sighed as he slammed into the nearest cubicle. He had to find some way to get over this attraction because that's all it could be, just an attraction.


	5. Better than a Fantasy

**_Disclaimer: please see my profile_**

**_A/n this is the last chapter folks. Thank you all for your support. Thanks to my beta for putting up with Adele's whims. _**

**_Better than a Fantasy_**

Emily looked up at the clock. It read just past midnight. Everyone had left for the day except for her. All of the lights were off in the bullpen except for the lights over her desk. She glanced up at Hotch's office, but he'd left long ago. She sighed and placed the last of her files on top of her outbox. It was over, finished and done. Her decision had been made and there was no going back.

She hit the print button on her computer screen. One sheet of FBI letterhead spit out of the printer two desks away. She picked it up and took it back to her desk. Five minutes later, she'd packed up her bag and slung her go bag on to her shoulder. Her last bit of business shouldn't be a surprise to Hotch because they had discussed it that day for two hours in his office. He hadn't been able to change her mind though.

She went up the stairs to the walkway above the bullpen. She slipped the envelope with his name scrawled across it under his locked office door and headed to the elevator.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily opened the door to her brownstone in response to a light tapping sound. Reid stood on the other side waiting for her. He was fidgeting with the end of his sleeve. She pulled the door open wide without acknowledging the agitation so clear on his face. He edged in the door as though afraid of a blow.

"Reid." She greeted. "I take it you closed the case."

He just stood there staring at her. The deep chocolate of his eyes had an accusing spark she'd not seen outside an interrogation room.

She sighed and turned away from him toward the living space. "I know you're upset..." She began to say.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm. Actually, it was a vice like grip that hurt. "Why did you just leave like that?" He demanded harshly

She yanked her arm away from him so that she pulled him forward two steps. "I get that you're irritated, but don't you _dare_ grab me like that again." She snapped.

"I'm sorry Emily. I miss having you around every day."

"It's only been a week Reid."

"Spencer!" He snapped angrily. "You don't work at the bureau anymore, so don't call me Reid."

"Alright…" She got right in his face. "If you can't be civil, I want you to _leave_."

His beautiful eyes suddenly lost their furious cast. "I'm sorry… I just don't understand. You come in one morning and tell us you've given Hotch your letter of resignation. You pull me aside right before you leave and tell me we'll talk when I get back from our case. I tried to call you four times and you didn't answer the phone. How do you expect me to deal with all that?"

"I'm sorry Reid. I didn't want to do this over the phone. I wanted to talk to you in person."

"I'm here," he said softly.

All of his angry energy had disappeared in just a few seconds, now he stood, deflated and unhappy, in the low light of the afternoon that drifted in through her window and through her light yellow curtains.

"Come sit down." She tried to tug on his hand, but he shook her off.

"No, I don't want to sit down until you tell me."

Her heart began pounding in her chest despite practicing for this moment for a week. "I left the FBI for two reasons. One, Hotch told me that because of budget woes, they were considering cutting my hours. I told him I didn't need the money because I have a trust fund but I needed to work full time because I love the job. I told him I would take a pay cut. He said the union wouldn't allow it. Second, and much more important, is you."

"Me," he squeaked high enough to send any dogs in the vicinity running for the hills.

"Yes… _You_," she said.

"Why?" He resembled a deer in the headlights.

"I had to make a decision. I've been dealing with some very intense feelings for you Spencer. I knew if I wanted to be with you I would have to give up my job."

"You didn't have to do that," he said hoarsely. "I don't want to be respon -"

She cut him off by closing the gap between them and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he tried to pull back from her. His mouth was tight and hard under her lips. She ground her hips into his groin. He gasped his mouth opening wide enough for her to slip her tongue into the warm, moist, heat of him.

His hands came around her stroking her back so that she shuddered under his feather light touch. One of his hands moved to her hair and massaged her scalp. Her knees went to jelly so that she nearly fell when their kiss broke off for some much-needed oxygen.

"Emily," he whispered breathlessly.

His face stayed just inches from her so that she could smell coffee and something else that made him Reid.

"I chose you over the job because I feel like there is something between us that I want to explore. I can't do that if we work together."

"I - um, I want that too." He squeaked. "I can't stop thinking about you."

The fear that he would go running for the hills lifted off her shoulders as if a ton weight had lived there for so long she didn't notice it until it was gone. "I'm very glad." was all she could think to say.

"What if -"

She put one finger on his lips. "I know what you're going to say Dr. Spencer Reid. You're afraid that this won't work out and I'll resent you for giving up my dream."

"Yeah."

"If I thought that had any chance of happening I wouldn't have made the decision to leave."

He twisted his fingers together. His face went through the gamut of emotions as she watched. "I want to try and convince you to go back. I want to be the self-sacrificing one, but I'm tired of that role." He said pulling her in close. "I want to be selfish."

"I'm very happy you want to be selfish." She said walking her fingers up from the button on his pants to his tie.

"What's your pleasure Spencer?"

He turned an adorable shade of pink as she pulled his tie off his neck. "Shouldn't we talk or maybe go out first."

She sighed. "You seriously want to make me wait." She ran her tongue over her lips and he gulped.

"I'm not… I mean I don't have experience with women."

She pushed him up against the back of her couch and licked the outer edge of his ear. "I think a bad boy like you can figure it out."

He froze as one of her hands touched the straining bulge in his pants. He groaned and moved to kiss her at the same time she moved her head. His chin collided with the top of her head. "Damn it!" She pulled back and rubbed at her scalp.

"I'm sorry…" He pleaded with her. "I told you I'm not good at this."

"You're not getting out of it so easy." She unbuttoned his shirt ignoring the pain in her head. "You make weak in the knees." She told him.

He tipped up her face, going in carefully to kiss her mouth. He let go with a sucking pull on the bottom lip.

"I think you're doing just fine," she breathed pulling the zipper on his pants.

"Emily…"

"Just trust me."

She almost laughed at the deep mistrust in his eyes. "I don't know if -"

He stiffened, and then started to breathe in deep hitching breath as she pushed down his light brown cords and the white cotton boxers he wore.

"What are -"

She effectively shut him up by taking his erection in her hand and stroking slowly. His legs started shaking when her free hand cupped his testicles and squeezed lightly. He groaned and bucked his hips. His breathing increased as her stroking pace increased.

"Oh Emily," he could barely speak it pleased her to see, as her hands kept up a steady rhythm of stroking and squeezing. "I can't…Oh God, Emily, please oh, oh." His hips jerked hard and he released with a screaming moan into her hand.

He slid down the couch to the carpet shaking and breathing as if he'd raced a car on foot. "Don't move," she ordered.

He stayed put until she came back with a towel. He cleaned up and climbed unsteadily to his feet wearing only his shirt.

"Emily, I'm so sorry I don't -"

"It's okay baby… I was just making you more comfortable."

"But -"

She smirked at the questioning look on his face. "You don't really think we're done do you?" She asked. "In fact, I think we'll test out your stamina."

He gaped at her and she laughed. "Why don't you stay here until you feel up to the challenge? I'm going upstairs. Just think about it." She suggested. "Oh, I'd like to borrow your shirt if you don't mind."

He took it off and handed it up to her wordlessly. She took it, gave him a long, slow once over with her eyes and went to the stairs. "My bedroom is right at the top of the stairs."

He leaned back on the couch feeling very light headed and drained. Could he go up those stairs to her bedroom?

He decided to close his eyes and hope that her faith in him was warranted. If he didn't think about what waited for him, then everything would be okay.

CMCMCMCM

Emily lay on her bed when the door to her room opened. She grinned to see Spencer wearing only his white cotton boxers standing in her doorway. He was staring at her with eyes darkened by lust.

"Hey there," she smirked. "Why are you just standing over there?"

"You're wearing my shirt?"

"Yeah and it's very comfortable." She uncrossed her legs, spreading them just a bit while pulling up the edge of the shirt.

She heard him swallow and butterflies filled her stomach. Something had changed in his face as he came closer to the bed. He looked like a starving man at a banquet.

He sported a significant bulge in his boxers. She went wet, dampness pooling between her legs as he boldly pushed off his boxers and climbed onto the king-sized bed with her. He kissed her, pulling her body under him. She flipped him over and scolded him. "No you don't Dr. Reid."

"Spencer," he reminded her flipping them over again.

His hands pushed his shirt up to free her breasts for his touch. He licked her closest nipple and she stopped trying to throw him off her body. "Oh…" she gasped.

He sucked greedily on the swollen nub while attempting to push her legs apart. "Spencer."

He looked down at her and the predatory gleam in his eyes reminded her of her vampire fantasy. She stopped trying to fight his mouth, which savaged her neck, licking and sucking as more wetness pooled between her legs. Her hips bucked against his freed erection. "Please…" She found herself begging him.

He smirked down at her. "I should punish you for making me worry for the last week." He said, using one hand to circle her wet and sensitive nub. He slid one finger inside her and she groaned his name.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

He smiled widely. "Well, I think you can make it up to me."

He rolled off her, lying sedately on his back. "Why don't we just watch television?" He pointed at the big screen mounted on the opposite wall.

She immediately straddled him, pinning him to the bed. She let her wet entrance drag over his throbbing manhood. "I don't think so." She scolded.

He flipped her over again without difficulty as his heart began to race. He easily opened her legs and slid into her heat. "Emily." He sighed bending his head to kiss her mouth then move to suck on her earlobe as he started moving inside her as slowly as he could.

"Spencer, oh my God don't stop baby." Her hips bucked up to meet his trusts.

They set a slow and steady rhythm for long minutes that stretched out like a day devoted to just paperwork.

Emily managed to turn him over and she rode him sliding up and down on his shaft her head thrown back. He used his hands to knead and massage her breasts until the nipples went hard and turgid in his hands.

Pleasure built up in his gut. His hips began to lose the slow rhythm they'd set. He tumbled her over onto her back and thrust hard and fast until he felt her tighten almost painfully around him. She cried out his name as he thrust into her twice more before emptying into her with groan and cry of her name.

He collapsed on her, breathing heavily and letting the slow, nearly painful wave of pleasure crest and pull back.

"Wow…" She said slapping his ass. "Now that was so much better than my dreams."

"You've been having dreams about me." He asked when he could breathe."

He moved off her and rolled on to his side to watch her. Her bare chest heaved as she fought to get her breath back. "Yeah… every night for months."

"Me too," he said going very red in the face. "Sometimes it's more like daydreams."

She turned to face him. "Can I hear about them?"

He blushed even redder. "It's too embarrassing."

"I'll share mine if you share yours." She negotiated.

"Alright."

CMCMCMCM

"You guys did a great job of hiding this from us." Morgan complained five months later.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" JJ said from her seat near Henry and Will.

"We wanted to get past the first trimester." Emily said, rubbing the small bump that was Spencer's baby growing inside her.

"Yeah… We wanted you all to know that this is for real for us. We love each other very much."

"I for one am glad you two stopped pining around for each other." Hotch said with a rare smile.

"It was pretty pathetic." Garcia agreed over their laughter. She stabbed her fork at the penne and roasted chicken she'd ordered.

"What do you think Dave?" Emily asked the older man who was enjoying a superb wine with his linguine and clams.

"I don't have a say in the matter except that I'm glad I'm not the one about to become a father." He said seriously.

Everyone laughed at the grateful look on the profiler's face. Reid just watched everyone as they ate and kidded each other. It had been a long time since they'd all been together. He felt Emily squeeze his hand under the long table. It was a gesture he could feel, not one he imagined as he had for so long. He let go of her and put his hand on her belly. The baby kicked his palm, a small tap that would get stronger with time. He looked over to see Emily smiling at him.

Dreams and fantasies had their place, but the blessings of true love lived on forever.


End file.
